


【万笛】《遇见浮岛》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 建筑设计师！伊万x餐厅经理！卢卡日常小甜饼。





	【万笛】《遇见浮岛》

【万笛】《遇见浮岛》[AU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮] 

…

To me,you are perfect.

…

 

莫德里奇觉得这件事完全可以算得上自己职业生涯中的污点，他对着镜子解开衬衫最顶上的两颗扣子，竭力不让自己的动作受到心情的影响变得粗暴。外套已经被取下放在一边，莫德里奇缓了口气看着镜子里的自己，本该是标准的白衬衫西装裤牛皮鞋，衬衫下摆束进裤腰看上去利落而得体，但此时莫德里奇身上的衬衫显然并不合身，连带着全身看起来都显得毫不职业。

他将衬衫的下摆从腰间解放出来，早上过于匆忙的整理让他一路过来都觉得衣裤不舒服，袖口的扣子被解开之后整件衬衫看上去更加松垮，莫德里奇都想不明白自己怎么会在整个穿衣服的过程中没有察觉。迟到带来的紧迫感大概是唯一的解释。

这种时候就会觉得家里不止住了自己不怎么方便了。如果莫德里奇是一个人住，他会遵循生物钟的呼唤起床，或者允许自己懒几分钟，等到闹钟响起来；洗漱，早餐，出门之前在镜子前确认一次自己的穿着没问题。

而不是因为前一晚的欢爱浑身乏累睡过了头，男友出门前告诉他已经该起来了也无济于事，甚至连自己什么时候按掉了闹钟又睡过去也不知道。

可想而知莫德里奇今天早上醒来看到手机屏幕上的时间时是多么慌乱，也直接导致了他随手从衣柜里抓了一件白衬衫，没有去注意它是否属于自己。走进餐厅时莫德里奇终于松了一口气，正准备做事才发现衣服有哪里不对劲。

莫德里奇换上自己放在餐厅备用的衬衫，将属于拉基蒂奇的那件重新扣上扣子。也许回去之后他们应该再买一个衣柜，莫德里奇想着。他自己衣物不多，所以在拉基蒂奇搬进来的时候直接分了他一半衣柜。

那时候才走出学校不久的男友也不是爱买衣服的人，其中一些搭配起来连莫德里奇都看不过去，工作之后拉基蒂奇穿T恤短裤的机会少了许多，顺理成章地被莫德里奇一起收进了箱子放在储物室。两人的工作都决定了衣柜里衬衫一类的衣服占多数，偶尔莫德里奇在家里也会拿错，不出门的时候权当是情趣，穿着对自己而言过大的男友衬衫，下摆勉强遮住臀部，光着腿在厨房给刚出炉的迷你泡芙洒上巧克力碎。

莫德里奇折好拉基蒂奇的衬衫放进储物柜里，镜中映出领口处漏出来的一线浅红色让他皱了皱眉，他摆弄了一下头发，确认它不会被人看见才拉开门走出去。

 

“难得你也会犯这种错误。”在和曼朱基奇讨论圣诞季到来他们的菜单要做相应调整时，主厨先生随意地说道。“我知道这很蠢。”莫德里奇以手遮面说道，曼朱基奇耸耸肩，表示对这并不在意。“至少证明了你有一个不错的同居生活。”他看着餐厅经理依旧笑不出来的脸，揉乱了他的头发，引得对方不满地一边梳理头发一边用笔戳他的手臂。

“说起来，快十二月了，餐厅里的装饰也要变一变了。”菜单敲定后莫德里奇在手里的备忘录中又添上一项，圣诞节，一个永远会让人好心情的节日。

“随你，但先说好，我绝不会戴着圣诞帽在后厨做菜。”曼朱基奇想起前几年的经历，声明道。莫德里奇不置可否地回应了一声，反正最后主厨总会被说服，加入厨房里那一屋子的红帽子。

 

回到家的时候拉基蒂奇已经在客厅了，手边是已经不再冒热气却也没喝几口的马克杯，图纸堆在沙发和他面前的茶几上。门锁转动的声音让他抬起头，给自己恋人一个笑容。“哦，抱歉。”莫德里奇走过来时他手忙脚乱地收拾着那些图纸，“我不该把工作带回家。”

“你知道我从来不介意这个。”他说着将一张不慎被拉基蒂奇落在地上的图纸捡起来递给他。莫德里奇本人虽然并不喜欢上班以外的时间还进行自己的工作，但这并不代表他会干涉别人，尤其是自己的恋人。但拉基蒂奇是在这方面更加执拗的人，认为两人共处的时间总是珍贵的，不应该分神于工作。

“新的项目？”莫德里奇瞄了一眼图纸的内容，拉基蒂奇将它们整理好，用一个玻璃杯倒扣过来压住，才凑过来给了莫德里奇一个吻。“是，地点在西班牙。”莫德里奇小小地赞叹一声，“我在那里有很多美好的回忆，马德里？”拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“巴塞罗那。”

“以后我们可以一起去马德里。”莫德里奇建议道，因为记忆中的事物笑起来，“我带你吃遍那里的每个角落。”他的手臂绕过拉基蒂奇的脖子，不轻不重地按着他的后颈，帮他缓解长时间低头工作带来的疲劳。

“我记得你有很多主厨朋友在那里。”其中包括一些看着不太好相处的，知道莫德里奇找了一个职业是建筑设计师的男友后直接飞过来，打量他的目光让拉基蒂奇觉得自己是个被嫌弃的廉价的蘑菇罐头，看不上眼却又不得不用来做菜。

莫德里奇显然知道他想到了什么，轻吻他的下巴，“不要被塞尔吉奥给你的第一印象骗了，其实他性格很好，做菜也很好吃。”想到自己曾经供职的餐厅主厨兼老板对他找了个和厨师行业完全不沾边的男朋友而大呼小叫，还专门飞过来考察伊万，莫德里奇只想摇头，要不是被自己阻止加用眼神威胁了，他很可能还会像招副厨那样现场检验拉基蒂奇的厨艺。

“他是你的朋友，我相信无论做什么他都是为了你好。”拉基蒂奇回应道，又笑起来，“也正是这样，我的厨艺才得到了长久的进步。”恋人的怀抱总是让人惬意，莫德里奇闭上眼睛在他怀里调整了一下坐姿，“我如果有了肚腩都是你的错。”

“还早着呢亲爱的，我还想把你喂胖一点。”拉基蒂奇说道，捉住莫德里奇的手掌，将吻落在他的掌心。最顶的衬衫扣子在回家路上就已经被莫德里奇解开，颈侧的红痕暴露在制作者的眼前，极大满足了拉基蒂奇不愿说出口的那点占有欲。

“对了，你的衬衫在我包里。”走向浴室时莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇将叠得整齐的衬衫拿出来，疑惑道，“你什么时候拿去的？”莫德里奇的声音从门后模糊地传来，“今天。”利落的关门声完全显示了莫德里奇并不想继续讨论这件事的心情。

拉基蒂奇将衬衫放回衣柜，看着里面相似的衣物，明白了原委。

“我觉得我们可以再买一个衣柜放在那边。”在莫德里奇换好睡衣出现时拉基蒂奇说道，年长些的恋人点点头，“我也是这么想的，反正卧室也放得下。”莫德里奇毫不怀疑自己成了餐厅里这一个星期的八卦对象，所以穿错衣服到工作地点这种事，绝不能发生第二次。

 

拉基蒂奇比他自己描述的要忙，这一段时间里莫德里奇打开家门，迎接他的都是空无一人的客厅，直到他在沙发上昏昏欲睡，才会听见拉基蒂奇走近的轻缓脚步声，室内的温暖和室外的冷冽碰在一起，交织出一个令人清醒的吻。

 

“你知道，充足的睡眠能保证一个人的工作状态。”莫德里奇靠在门上说道，他的男友回过头，仿佛机器人般眨眨眼睛，才从工作模式切换到日常模式。“还没睡吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，看到莫德里奇手里的马克杯，在桌子上腾出一小块空间。

莫德里奇并不想承认有拉基蒂奇的温度和怀抱自己能够睡得更好这一事实，他将洒了肉桂粉的热牛奶递给对方，坐在椅子的扶手上。“这句话我问你似乎更合适。”已经能够在工作中挑大梁的男人在自己恋人面前露出几分委屈，扶手增加的高度让他可以靠在莫德里奇的肩上，“为什么他们总是不满意呢。”总是有说不完的要求，满足了这点还有下一点等着。

莫德里奇曾经也想这样问，为什么总有不满意的地方，餐厅老板觉得利润额不够高，美食评论家觉得摆盘太幼稚或是菜品的口感层次不够丰富，顾客觉得座位太难订价格太高。但那都是很久以前的想法，“你要帮别人完成他的愿景和期待，这从来都不容易。你不是他们，所以成果一定会与对方的想象有偏差，然后就会让你一次又一次的修改，直到对方满意。”

自己是用了多久才练得笑容标准，处事圆滑，莫德里奇都已经不记得了。“记住你想要的到底是什么，然后朝那里走就好。”

拉基蒂奇点点头，嘴角勾起一个笑容，他依旧闭着眼睛，仿佛在从莫德里奇身上汲取继续坚持下去的能量。莫德里奇在他的额头落下一个吻，“时间不早了，早点休息。”

“Lukita。”走到门口时莫德里奇被叫住，他回过头，看见拉基蒂奇对他笑，嘴唇附近还沾着一圈奶渍，眼神明亮，“我有没有说过我爱你。”

“今天好像还没有。”莫德里奇笑着回答道。

 

工作繁忙总是会让人对自己的外表疏于打理，不过拉基蒂奇的工作和脸无关，他也就放任自己长出了一圈络腮胡。这一直持续到项目暂时告一段落，拉基蒂奇终于拥有了一个完整的周末，和恋人多了温存的时间。

“唔，你的胡子扎到我了。”断开亲吻之后莫德里奇抱怨道，拉基蒂奇这时候才反应过来，摸了摸那圈让他看起来老了快十岁的胡子。

“其实我觉得偶尔留胡子也挺好的。”拉基蒂奇说道，试图在男友的剃须刀之下保住自己的胡子。跨坐在他身上的莫德里奇表示不同意，“显老，而且会扎到我。”他已经忍了拉基蒂奇很久了，体谅他工作忙没有时间刮胡子所以也没提起这件事。

“你这个表情好像我是在做什么害人害己的事情。”莫德里奇评价道，将湿帕子递给拉基蒂奇让他洗脸。“我只是比较习惯了。”莫德里奇没有回答他，准确地说，没有说话也没有什么动作，最终他耸耸肩，“好吧，我也不勉强你。”他从拉基蒂奇的大腿上移开自己的身体，“但我不想在接吻的时候再被胡子扎到，所以在那之前你不准吻我。”

话说完，他就被拉基蒂奇拉回到了怀抱里，年下的恋人不顾他不满的嘟囔，用下巴磨蹭着莫德里奇的脖子，“那还是刮掉吧。”蹭够了之后拉基蒂奇说道。

 

“今天要和客户谈事情，所以不能一起吃晚饭了，抱歉。”收到这条短信之后莫德里奇内心里那个缩小版的他遗憾地Oh了一声，但这并不影响他手指熟练地回复对方“没关系，工作重要”。

他可以直接在餐厅吃，让他们的主厨先生单独做一次自己的拿手菜。今天菜单上的甜点有咸焦糖流心的熔岩巧克力蛋糕，他还可以给拉基蒂奇带一个回去。莫德里奇为自己的晚餐做着打算，拉基蒂奇很快回复他一串桃心和亲吻的表情，莫德里奇笑了笑，收起了手机。

即便今晚不能约会，至少也该是个和往日无差的普通夜晚。但莫德里奇所有的心情在看见拉基蒂奇和一位漂亮女士一起走进餐厅时消失得一干二净。

知晓他和对面那位建筑设计师先生关系的服务生们在繁忙的工作时间不忘对视一眼，他们的餐厅经理嘴角弧度有些微的下降，显然不是个好兆头。其中一个正准备上前询问这两位客人今晚的需要，刚走了一步便被莫德里奇拦住。“我去吧。”笑容如常的莫德里奇说道，那表情看得自诩为什么样的客人都见过的服务生都心惊胆战。

拉基蒂奇对这一切都感到很无辜，他以为是和以前一样，谈工作，到了饭点再一起吃一顿便饭，虽然耽误了他和莫德里奇的约会但也没关系，他可以再补偿对方。怎么也没想到会和女客户一起走进莫德里奇工作的餐厅，当然，事务所想要讨好他们这几年来最大的客户的心情可以理解。拉基蒂奇甚至不知道他们什么时候订的位置，据他所知十二月的座位早就已经订完了。

他自认为不是对视线很敏感的人，但进门的一瞬间他十分清晰地感觉到了莫德里奇落在自己身上的目光。

众神显然没有听到拉基蒂奇关于今晚不要变得更微妙的祈祷，因为莫德里奇走到了他们的餐桌前，向他们介绍今晚的菜品，询问他们是否需要酒水。对面的女客户投来询问的目光，拉基蒂奇笑着拒绝，“抱歉，我不喜欢喝酒。”

餐厅经理才是家里更喜欢喝酒的那一个，酒柜里总是有喝不完的波尔多葡萄酒，是他拥有酒庄的法国朋友寄来的。

“干白葡萄酒如何？”女性尚未回答，莫德里奇已经开始尽职尽责地推荐，“我们有来自侯伯王庄园的干白葡萄酒，风味浓郁而凝练，还具有甜白葡萄酒的香气。”拉基蒂奇猜不到职业笑容的面具下莫德里奇到底在想什么，更别说他自从走近眼神就没再落在自己身上；但女客户显然十分有兴趣，拉基蒂奇看到了对方眼里的期待，点头说好。

菜品无可挑剔，餐桌上气氛也很好，除了拉基蒂奇一直惴惴不安，总是想要往莫德里奇那边看。他出入社会的时间足够久，足以让自己带上一层微笑的面具，掩盖内心那个小型的自己的不安与呐喊。

我不是，我没有，我也不知道为什么会被派来陪吃饭。

莫德里奇强迫自己的视线从拉基蒂奇那一桌上移开，在客人用餐时盯着他们是大忌，他提醒自己，余光看到两人碰杯，酒液在杯里荡出小小的弧度。真是郎才女貌，气氛正好，他在心里冷哼一声。

等到拉基蒂奇和客户用完餐，莫德里奇已经收拾好了自己的心情，“今晚的菜品还满意吗？”他询问道，终于肯施舍给拉基蒂奇一个眼神。后者觉得自己的心跳都要失速了，他和莫德里奇在一起好几年，还是能读懂他微笑下的情绪，比如他现在还处于心情不怎么爽的阶段。

走出餐厅后女客户依旧对菜品赞不绝口，拉基蒂奇顺着她的话说，告诉她这里的座位很难订，不过味道一直都是一流的。“他们的餐厅经理也很不错，我记得之前好像在西班牙当地的米其林餐厅里见过他。”

“他以前在西班牙工作过。”拉基蒂奇说道，精明的女人眯了眯眼睛，洞悉了拉基蒂奇脸上的些许不自觉。“说起来，拉基蒂奇先生已经有恋人了是吗？”他们都喝了酒，不能开车，陪着女士等车时她突然开口。

“是……今天我们本来应该约会。”拉基蒂奇没想到她突然这么问，但还是诚实地回答道。“我很抱歉。”女人的声音里听起来很有诚意，正巧这时候车停在身前，拉基蒂奇替她拉开车门，“他……会理解的。”会的吧，之前还没经历过恋人吃醋这种事的拉基蒂奇心里浮起一个问号。

“今晚那个甜点，熔岩巧克力蛋糕，亲手做给他吃，他会原谅你的。”女人最后给了他一个笑容，坐进车里。

 

最后一桌菜上完，后厨也终于得到了清闲，曼朱基奇看到莫德里奇游魂一样走进来，拿走了今晚最后一个熔岩巧克力蛋糕。“今天是什么日子，某人居然在客人没走完的时候就开始吃东西了。”他揶揄道，莫德里奇连个眼神都没给他，径直切开蛋糕，让里面的咸焦糖流心淌出来。

“怎么了？”他这个反应让曼朱基奇很疑惑，“遇到难缠的客人了？”但也没有拿着盘子进来让后厨重做啊。一大口甜食下去，莫德里奇的心绪终于缓解了一些，将今天的事情告诉自己的好友。

“所以，你就是吃醋了。”主厨总结道，眼神里满是你是三十岁不是十三岁的嫌弃，“我敢说他这顿饭肯定吃得很难受。”莫德里奇切下一块蛋糕，让它在咸焦糖里滚了一圈，“完全没有，他笑得很开心。”

“妒火已经开始侵袭你的理智了吗，看来爱情的确会让人改变，有时候还不是往好的那方面。”莫德里奇扫了主厨一眼，没有回答。“别像个青春的毛头小子一样，卢卡。”曼朱基奇留下这样一句话，起身离开。

莫德里奇吃完了盘子里的蛋糕，曼朱基奇制作甜点时总有与他外表不符的细腻手艺。有服务生面露难色地走过来，对他说莫德里奇先生你的男朋友在外面等着。等他走出去，莫德里奇才知道这个“外面”不是指后厨外的餐厅，而是真正的外面，拉基蒂奇缩在风衣里，隔着玻璃都能感觉到可怜，哪里像那个半小时前和客户谈笑风生的人。

 

“你可以先回家。”莫德里奇说道，发动汽车打开空调，拉基蒂奇将手指放在出风口，“我喝了酒不能开车。”莫德里奇翻了个白眼，他知道拉基蒂奇喝了多少，测酒精会不会被测出来都是问题，而且他了解拉基蒂奇真正的酒量。

“那你也可以在车里等。”他的男友给了他一个笑容，“可我想等你下班。”这是他们在一起的第几年了，怎么他还是会因为拉基蒂奇的笑容脑子发晕呢。

“Lukita，我今天真的很抱歉，我不知道公司订的餐厅是Rešetka。她只是事务所的客户，我们私下里一点交流都没有。”他慌忙解释的样子让莫德里奇觉得有些可爱，他拉长声调叹了一声，“可我真的很伤心啊Raketa，我们本该今天约会的，可是我一抬头就看见你和别人‘约会’。”正是红灯停下车的时候，莫德里奇的手指在空中比出引号。

“不会有下一次的，而且她知道我有恋人了。”拉基蒂奇说道，在车子再次动起来的时候从莫德里奇脸上偷走一个吻。“明天补上我们的约会之夜好不好？”

 

“这次圣诞节有什么安排吗？”随着又一年圣诞节的临近，节日的气氛愈发浓厚起来。也是联络感情的最好时候，莫德里奇在家里几乎不会放下手机，和他在世界各地的朋友、供货商等人一刻不停地聊天。听到拉基蒂奇的询问他也没有抬起头，“圣诞节那天餐厅还是会歇业，”不愁客源就是有这点好处，“好像没有别的了，可能提前一两天会搞个内部聚会。”辛苦一年了大家都需要犒劳和放松一下。

拉基蒂奇看着他面前还没有动的早餐，切了块火腿递到他的嘴边。莫德里奇吃下去，问道，“你呢？”他一边说一边想着西班牙的朋友告诉他今年有一批伊比利亚火腿，也许可以买一只来给拉基蒂奇做圣诞礼物。

“和往年一样吧，事务所聚会，然后会放几天假。”他回答道，继续投喂自己聊开心了甚至忘记吃饭的男友。

“集市会从圣诞一直开到新年，到时候我们可以去逛逛。”莫德里奇提议道，“有什么想要的圣诞礼物吗？”

“想要你。”拉基蒂奇回答道，语气是漫不经心，眼神里却又带着认真。

“我已经是你的了。”莫德里奇笑着说，脚腕在桌子下蹭过拉基蒂奇的小腿。

 

“这个时候让你出差，你确定你没有得罪上司吗。”莫德里奇从拉基蒂奇手里拿过梳子，一边梳头一边问道。没几天就是圣诞节，拉基蒂奇却突然被告知要去西班牙出差，很可能来不及在圣诞节前飞回来。

“我也不想，但没办法，这个项目一直是我在负责，让别人去我也不放心。”拉基蒂奇将莫德里奇的一缕头发绕在手指上，莫德里奇没有阻止他。“好吧，如果你来不及在圣诞那天回来，就提前告诉我。”

他耸耸肩，拇指按住拉基蒂奇的嘴角往上提了提，“我也很久没有在西班牙过圣诞节了。”

你回不来也没关系，我可以过去找你。

 

他们一起在家装饰了圣诞树，带了闪粉的彩球，一不小心会让指尖也变得闪闪发亮，莫德里奇将它们和一些小饰品挂上树枝，“你知道吗，每当这个时候，我就会觉得圣诞节真正来了。”他这样告诉拉基蒂奇。后者在树枝上缠上一圈彩灯，对他笑道，“我是在槲寄生下亲吻你的时候。”

“只有你，会在家里也挂上槲寄生。”自从他们同居，拉基蒂奇就会在圣诞节的时候，在厨房的门框上粘一个小钩挂上槲寄生。莫德里奇觉得很无奈，但他也并不介意多一个亲吻的理由。

“生活需要一些仪式感，”拉基蒂奇这样回答他。“和足够多的吻。”莫德里奇因为这句话和拉基蒂奇脸上不知道什么时候沾上的闪粉笑起来。

今年他们挑选了一棵高大的树，莫德里奇想要将最顶的星星放上去时才意识到即便自己踮脚也够不到最上面。他正想着要不让拉基蒂奇来，话还没说出口，整个人已经离地，被拉基蒂奇抱着膝盖送到与树顶齐高的位置。

放置好星星拉基蒂奇没有放下他，莫德里奇手掌撑着他的肩膀俯视自己的男友，知道自己现在一定笑得像个傻瓜。

 

即便是浑身都写着拒绝的曼朱基奇也抵挡不住节日所带来的氛围，加入了后厨里的红帽子厨师们。莫德里奇在给厨师们拍合照时还专门提醒他，“笑一笑马里奥，你这样圣诞老人是不会给你礼物的。”

今天他在外套上别了一枚圣诞树样子的胸针，是上个圣诞节拉基蒂奇送的礼物。目前看他们还是可以在家里一起度过圣诞节，拉基蒂奇乘坐的航班会在当天上午落地。

 

因为《Love Actually》这部电影，莫德里奇和很多人一样对机场这个地方有独特的感情，飞机起落带来一刻不停的分别与相聚，在圣诞节这天更显得承担了许多的期待和爱意。他站在出口等待拉基蒂奇，在一众等待的人群里并不如何显眼，也许下次他也可以举一个牌子，就像身边那个举着“Welcome back my love”字样的女生。

恋人的航班终于显示到港，莫德里奇活动了一下自己站得僵硬的腿脚，期待着下一个出现的身影属于拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇一直觉得自己算得上一个冷静自持的人，但当拉基蒂奇出现在眼前时，他还是忘记了职业所教授他的一切，跑过去跳到了自己男友身上。“圣诞快乐，Raketa。”亲吻之后他说道，从拉基蒂奇身上下来。

“圣诞快乐。”拉基蒂奇又将他拉进另一个吻里。

 

他们在圣诞树下交换了礼物，拉基蒂奇送了莫德里奇一对黑欧珀的袖扣，收到了一对代表三月生辰石的海蓝宝耳钉。

冰箱里取出的蛋奶酒味道正好，他们在沙发上碰杯，又因为亲吻险些将酒液泼洒在圣诞毛衣上。

不知从哪里传来的圣诞颂歌，拉基蒂奇拉着莫德里奇起身，说想要和他跳舞。圈着他的腰慢慢移动着脚步，莫德里奇整个人都靠在他身上，闭着眼睛哼着听惯了的圣诞歌调子。“我们真是超差劲的舞者。”莫德里奇说道，几乎想要时间停滞在这一刻。

“幸好，我们也不会和别人跳舞。”拉基蒂奇说道，将两人已经离得足够近的唇贴合在一起。

 

圣诞之后便是新年，幸福团圆的余韵尚未过去，辞旧迎新就来到了眼前。

这一年的最后一晚，两人牵着手在街上散步，等着零点去广场听钟声看烟花。

“又是一年了。”莫德里奇感叹道，广场上已经聚集了不少人，每个人脸上都是纯粹的期待和喜悦。也许新的一年并不会如想象那般尽如人意，但至少这一刻的心情是真实且难得的。

 

十

 

新的一年，又要有新的计划了。

 

九

 

但有的东西总是不变的。

 

八

 

比如想和身边的人在一起。

 

七

 

明年，后年，每一年。

 

六

 

只要是他。

 

五

 

多少年都可以。

 

四

 

他们在钟声和倒数声中吻在一起。

 

三

 

他们的手十指相扣。

 

二

 

他们在心里说我爱你。

 

一

 

他们想从今年亲吻到明年。

 

 

拉基蒂奇走进厨房的时候，莫德里奇正将蛋白霜放在滚水中定型，这一步要求全神贯注，所以拉基蒂奇没有开口打扰他。旁边是莫德里奇已经准备好的奶黄酱，有牛奶和香草的香味从碗里飘出来。

莫德里奇小心地将蛋白霜舀出来，放进奶黄酱里，最后将焦糖杏仁片点缀在上面。他做好这一切，将甜点放在拉基蒂奇面前。

“好久没做过了，有点手生。”莫德里奇笑了笑说道，不过蛋白霜膨胀得刚好，也没有塌下去，说明温度和比例都掌握得刚好。拉基蒂奇舀下一小团蛋白霜，连同沾上的奶黄酱一起送进嘴里。“我之前没见你做过这个。”

“很早以前学的甜点，今天突然想做了。”莫德里奇吃着手边剩下的杏仁片，“好吃吗？”拉基蒂奇回应了他一个大大的笑容，“当然。”

“Rešetka里好像从没出现过这个。”拉基蒂奇端详着勺子上那一点蛋白霜，清甜的味道，蓬松的口感，很快便散在嘴里。“餐厅里一般是不会出现这个甜点的，太家常，上不了台面。”莫德里奇清洗厨具时回答他。

不需要多少技巧，也不像其他欧洲甜点那样有厚重的甜腻感，却是莫德里奇一直记着的味道。

 

“那个甜点，叫什么？”他们在去集市的路上，新年第一天，总让人恍惚地觉得还在上一年。这次换成拉基蒂奇开车，莫德里奇的车送去保养了。

“浮岛。”莫德里奇告诉他，“是不是很贴切？”

“是。”拉基蒂奇继续问着，“但为什么在今天做，你以前从没做过。”也许莫德里奇只是心血来潮，但心底总有一股冲动迫使拉基蒂奇追根究底。

 

“这是我刚拿到酒店管理学位，实习的时候学会的甜点。”莫德里奇的手肘形成支点，撑着下巴注视着窗外略过的街道。“那个时候丹尼尔还是酒店里的学徒，有一次用厨房里剩下的蛋白做了蛋白霜，然后教会我这个甜点。”

“是我学会的第一道甜点。”莫德里奇说道，“后来也经常给自己做。”

“我去过英国，也去过西班牙，去过很多地方，最后才重新回到克罗地亚。”

“在国外的时候，就觉得自己就是一座浮岛，家人是永远陪伴包容自己的海，事业友情也许是点缀。”

“后来我回来了，遇见了你。”

“就像是，漂泊的浮岛终于遇见了陆地。”

 

浮岛遇见陆地，我遇见你。

于是不再孤独，所以不想离开，不想再漂泊。

 

“这就是为什么我想在新年第一天和你分享这个甜点。”

 

拉基蒂奇安静地听着，莫德里奇说完也没有接话，只是在十字路口将方向盘往右打。

 

“伊万，去集市应该往左走。”莫德里奇提醒道。

 

“我知道，但是去市政厅登记结婚是往这边走。”

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐！十月份到现在写了十万字真的超开心了，因为万笛认识了很多小伙伴，新的一年大家继续一起嗑cp呀！
> 
> 这篇文之前就写好了，但为了有氛围还是新年发出来了，希望新的一年大家萌的cp都有糖吃。
> 
> 一直都知道自己的文只有糖份，每次的热度都让我很惊喜，感谢大家看得起我，今年依旧会努力制糖！又在文里写了甜点，以后凑个甜点系列 （。）有很多梗从去年欠到今年，我会努力写的w
> 
> 总之爱上万笛真好！


End file.
